Darkest Dreaming
by Mrs Dougie Poynter
Summary: Elle had a normal life with great friends and family, that was until she woke up and found herself trapped in the world of supernatural. Now she must try and find her friends and while staying alive and of course trying not to fall in love with Sam Winchester.


**Author note: I wrote this a long time ago,  
I have re-read it and fixed stuff but it may  
still be kinda weak, I hope it isn't and I hope  
you all enjoy it!  
**

* * *

It wasn't meant to be like this, it was just meant to be quiet weekend with Ashley watching a supernatural marathon from the first episode to the end of season three, we didn't plan on leaving the room until it was over (apart from pee breaks but you get the point)… well we wouldn't of left the room if my annoying twin brother Max hadn't arrived home from his friends a day early and decided to come and sit in with us, it would have been ok except Max hadn't ever seen Supernatural and so he started asking questions from the moment he sat down. _"Elle, why is his eyes yellow" _or _"Elle why is that gun so special?" _It was getting to the point where I just wanted to punch him in the face, me and Max were always fighting he thought he was better than me because he was five minutes older than me… well I had news for him if he didn't shut up within the next advert break and let us watch the end of season one in peace… I was going to make him shut up! Ashley was an only child; oh how I wished I were her at times I hate having a brother, he thought he was so much better than me at everything! Ash seemed to always find it funny when Max and I started on each other. There was this one time at the zoo when we were twelve and he told me that I should go live with the monkeys so I pushed him and he ended up in the fountain… let's just say our parents weren't very happy. But now we're grown up, we're both twenty, very mature for our ages… well I am Max is… well he is Max.

So there it was the moment me and Ash were waiting for, the moment when Sam realised that John wasn't John but in fact it was old yellow eyes that possessed him when… the TV changed channel to sports… I hate sports so does Ash only one person in this whole house other then my Dad (who was out of town) watches sports and he was sat not too far away from me… Yes… Max. Getting up I lunged at my brother grabbing the remote and changing the channel back to Supernatural in time to see them in the car, looking at Max as he got up I glared throwing the remote to Ashley just as he tackled me to the floor. However realising I didn't have it he got up going after Ash, pushing myself up quickly I jumped onto Max's back reaching for the remote _"Let go both of you!" _Max yelled as I clutched on to him. "Never!" I yelled as I reached for the remote trying to get it away from Ashley and Max as they had a tug of war with it. "Stop it, it's going to break! I screamed loudly. Finally I managed to grab it, jump off Max's back and running across the room with Max and Ashley chasing me, it was a rather funny memory now looking back… but It was the last thing I remembered before a blinding flash of white light.

The sound of people rushing around caused me to stir, why were Ash and Max making so much damn noise? I was never a heavy sleeper, just the slightest movement on the stairs outside my room made me wake up and the fact that people where shouting calling for doctors made me open my eyes. Sitting up I ran my hand through my chocolate brown hair looking towards the door as people rushed past with crash trolleys carrying people on them. Turning to look around the room I wondered where I was, how did I end up in a hospital? Getting up from the bed I looked over at the clothes that lay on the chair along with a bag, pulling the IV out of my vein I walked over to the bag and knelt down opening it looking inside, clothes, a wallet, cash cards… It all seemed like I was meant to be here, but where was here and why was I alone in my room? Standing up I moved to the door looking outside and around it didn't look like the local hospital, the one down the road where I'd spent a lot of time after Max hurt himself. There were times when it seemed like we'd lived here, he was always falling off stuff or getting beat up, that was Max though he had too much muscle and not enough sense.

"_Miss, you should be in bed!" _Turning my head I looked to see a tall rather large nurse she looked as if she was either going to force me back into bed or eat me swallowing slowly I rubbed the back of my neck before sheepishly asking one question. "Where am I?" The nurse looked at me as if it was the stupidest question she'd ever been asked in her life. _"You're in the hospital, now come on back to bed!" _ Looking at her moving to go back into my room I stopped looking across at a newspaper a man was carrying. "What year is it?" Looking up at the nurse I waited listening for the year. _"2006." _Moving towards my room running to my bag I ripped it open pulling out my wallet reaching for my ID pulling it out and looking at it. Eleanor Marie Sanders date of birth 5th October 1986; there was something seriously wrong with this whole thing, me… twenty-one… not the last time I checked, what the hell was going on and where the hell was I? _"Miss you really must get back into bed!" _Sighing I got up sitting back on the bed looking at the Nurse who seemed to have relaxed slightly now that I was on the bed. "How did I get here?" I needed to know, after all one minute I was with my brother and Ash fighting for the remote and now I'm here... wherever here is.

"_You don't remember? Oh you poor thing, a trucker brought you in after finding you unconscious in the middle of the road, you were out for at least 2 days. It's a darn spooky stretch of road if you ask me I think it's got a curse on it, why just today three men were brought in after a crash on that same stretch of road… Anyway you rest and I'll get the doctor to come give you the once over!" _Nodding softly I leaned back on the bed, three guys… then it hit me, no it couldn't be… could it? Moving to the edge of my bed I went to stand up but it seemed the creepy nurse was watching me cause her head appeared around the corner just as I was about to place my right foot down on the floor. Looking up at her I gave her a sweet grin before sitting back on the bed, my mind was going crazy I had to know, was I in the world of Supernatural… or was this just a dream? Reaching down I pinched myself jumping as the sting went through my body… so this wasn't a dream… this was real…

At last the doctor came and saw me, told me he wanted to keep me in overnight then I could leave to be honest I didn't really want to go out there, sure I had an advantage I knew what was going to happen, but still I would be alone, I couldn't protect myself. I'd never shot a gun, let alone held one. Standing up I pulled open the door of my room and walked out, glancing round before walking along the corridor hunting for the stairs, finally finding them I glanced round before walking up them, I couldn't help but think about how cold the floor was under my feet, why didn't I put on a pair of socks or shoes or something before leaving the room? Reaching the next floor I pulled open the doors and looked both ways before walking along the corridor hoping I wasn't going to be right about the Winchesters, hoping I was just in some random town and that soon my parents and Max would show up to get me. But that wasn't going to happen because as I glanced into the first room I heard a voice one that I didn't want to hear, moving closer to the door I looked through the glass, seeing a tall brown haired boy sat on the floor with a Ouija board, I knew at that moment what was happening, he was talking to Dean and he was Sam… stepping back I wished this wasn't happening, I hoped that the further back I stepped the more my body would force me to wake up, but it didn't come. Feeling the cool hard wall touched my back, I looked down and sighed softly as I realised one thing…

I was so screwed!


End file.
